Kira and the Bullies
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: This story was a challenge I received by brucewaynefan about what would happen if Kira got picked on by bullies and ended up getting something poured in her hair she goes to clean it and is found by Conner.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of the seasons it has produced just using characters from it for fun.**

 **Summary: This story was a challenge I received by brucewaynefan about what would happen if Kira got picked on by bullies and ended up getting something poured in her hair she goes to clean it and is found by Conner.**

 **Kira and the Bullies.**

 **Wrote by Kenn, Faith, Dawn**

 **Story idea by brucewaynefan**

Kira Ford had just finished her last class of the week and was looking forward to the weekend off so she could relax as long as Mesogog remained quiet, which was wishful thinking but she could hope.

"There she is" said a girl who liked to think that she was the queen of the school with her gang and they had started to bully girls who had things she wanted.

"Hey Ford you are never going to see or talk to Conner McKnight ever again" said the girl.

"And why would I do that we are friends now excuse me I have to go and practice with the rest of my band" said Kira.

"You are not going anywhere until I get what I want and that is Conner McKnight he is way to hansom to be hanging around with someone like you who drags down his credibility" came the girls reply.

"Then talk to him about it" said Kira

"We would but he is always with you and the Computer Geek or out on the training pitch when we are not allowed to go near him by orders of the Coach" said the girl.

"Not my problem" said Kira now getting angry at these girls trying to bully her out of a friendship that she and Conner had re-built, after years where they hadn't talked.

"That may not be but this will be enough of a problem that you won't be around to stop us today from talking with him" said the girl as two of her friends moved behind Kira and opened two jars of Honey and tipped them on Kira's head, then they walked off laughing.

"I can't go home like this I'll never make it before I start to attract every bee in town" said Kira as she thought about what she could do to clean her hair before heading home, "I know I'll go to the locker room and use one of the shower cubicles" said Kira to herself.

 **Kira and the Bullies.**

Kira makes it to the locker room without being seen by anyone and not paying attention because she was too focused on keeping her hair off her T-shirt accidently went in the men's locker room she quickly opens a locker and begins taking her clothes off she manages to get her T-shirt off so no Honey would get on it, next she reaches behind her back to undo her bra freeing her C cup breasts, after that she sits on the bench in the locker room to undo her shoes and to remove her socks then she stands up and unbuttons her trousers and removes them along with her panties, finally she removes her Dino Gem bracelet and places it at the bottom of the locker before she folds her clothes and places them over it inside the locker and goes towards the showers.

Kira switches on the shower and gets in and begins to try and wash the Honey out of her hair, but it was so thick she was having a job getting it out on her own.

Just then she hears the locker room door open and she freezes listening out for how many feet she can hear and it's only one person, so Kira decides to see who it was hoping that it wasn't one of the girls who poured honey in her hair.

 **Kira and the Bullies.**

Conner McKnight had finished his solo practice session for the school team and decided to have a shower before heading off to meet his teammates at the Cyberspace. Kira was standing at the far end of the locker room closest to the showers seeing who just came in and couldn't believe it when she saw Conner.

'I thought I was in the ladies locker room' thought Kira to herself now mortified that Conner might catch her in the men's locker room, but for some reason she couldn't look away as Conner got undressed, Kira bit her lip as she saw Conner remove his top and she could see his upper body, then she couldn't see him as he took off hit boots and socks then he stood back up and removed his Shorts and Boxers and Kira's eyes nearly popped out by the size of Conner's dick even when it wasn't erect. Conner put his kit in his locker and headed towards the showers, which alerted Kira and she ran back to the cubical she had started to use.

 **Kira and the Bullies.**

Conner stopped after hearing one of the showers going wondering who else was in there.

'There shouldn't be anyone else here' thought Conner who began carefully investigating after finding nothing he asked "Hello who's in here?"

Kira didn't know what to say since she was in the men's locker room so she stayed silent praying that Conner wouldn't investigate any further and find her.

Conner starts the shower in the cubical next to Kira and uses the sound of the water to cover the fact he wasn't in their as he goes to the next cubical and slowly opens it to find a naked Kira in there with clumps of Honey in her hair.

"Kira what's going on why are you in the men's locker room and how come you have clumps of Honey in your hair?" asked Conner who is just as naked as Kira, he couldn't resist the chance to check out her body when she tried to turn away from him and the sight of Kira's body made his dick start to harden.

"Those bitches that call themselves your fans they tried to bully me and threaten me to stay away from you and I refused so they tipped two jars of Honey on my hair" Kira finally said turning back to look Conner in the eyes.

"Do you want a hand getting it out?" asked Conner.

"Yeah I am struggling to get it all out" said Kira.

Kira turned her back to Conner, who gently at first began scooping clumps of Honey out of Kira's hair, before grabbing the shampoo and gently worked it in her hair. All the while ignoring the fact that he was naked with Kira in front of him and his dick was getting even harder, Conner slowly began to rub the bottom of Kira's hair while stroking her shoulders.

"Conner that feels so good please keep it up" said Kira as she pressed her back to Conner's chest and that's when she felt something hard touching her butt

"I'm sorry Kira I can't control what it does my dick has a mind of its own and you are so beautiful standing in front of me like this" said Conner praying that Kira wouldn't shatter his ear drums with a Ptera Scream.

"Conner, no need to apologise" said Kira and she pressed her back harder to Conner.

Conner slowly let his hands slide down to Kira's side and started to wash her back and let his hands gently move round to her front and washed her stomach before raising them up to cup her breasts.

Kira nervously moved her hand and touched Conner's dick she slowly wrapped her hand round it and whispered to Conner "So how does that feel?" she asked.

"Fantastic" said Conner as Kira slowly started to jack his dick.

Conner couldn't resist anymore and while one of his hands continued to gentle rub Kira's breasts his other hand began to slide down towards her pussy and Conner carefully began to insert a finger gently inside Kira causing her to let out a moan.

"Kira you ok?" asked Conner.

For a second Conner wondered if he had moved too fast but was surprised when Kira looked him in the eye and with her free had pulled his head down and kissed him.

Conner took this as a message to keep going so he did earning an even louder moan from Kira.

After a few minutes Conner could feel Kira tightening up and then with a loud scream she had an orgasm.

"Conner, please stick you dick in me" said Kira.

"Are you sure Kira?" asked Conner.

"Yes" replied Kira.

Conner lined his dick up with Kira's Pussy and slowly started to insert it into her until he felt a barrier and stopped.

"Kira your still" said Conner before getting cut off.

"Yes and I want you to take it I have been saving my 1st time for someone special and that is you" said Kira.

"Ok, this may hurt a little" said Conner as he gently inserted himself inside Kira breaking her hymn and continued until he was fully inside.

"Conner please don't be too rough" asked Kira.

"I promise to be gentle and tell me if I get to rough and I'll slowdown" said Conner.

Kira nodded which gave Conner the signal to start to move

Conner began to slowly move inside Kira causing her to let out several louds moans in pleasure letting Conner know to keep doing what he was.

Conner continued at the pace he was doing for a few minutes before slowly increasing the pace.

"Oh my God Conner that feels fantastic" moaned Kira.

"Kira I don't know how much longer I can last" said Conner.

Kira dropped to her knees and started jacking Conner's dick until he screamed out and cum all over her breasts and front.

Kira and Conner slowly slid down holding each other in the showers until they got some energy back and Conner was the first to stand and offered his hand to help Kira.

"Now let's finish getting you clean and then let's get out of here before anyone finds us" said Conner as he helped Kira wash off the evidence of what they had been doing.

"Thank you Conner for helping me and making me feel so good while we were doing something we shouldn't have been" said Kira.

"Hey it was no trouble Kira and I'm glad I was able to make you feel good, the question I have for you is what do we do next I mean we have both seen and done things together that people only do when they are going out with each other" said Conner.

Kira locks her lips to Conner's and they share a passionate kiss and as Kira breaks the kiss she says to Conner "I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to go out with anyway so it looks like you are stuck with me" then she smirked as Conner took in what she had said.

 **Kira and the Bullies.**

Twenty minutes later the two of them had got dried and dressed and put on their Dino Bracelets that had been in the lockers they had used.

"Ok the coast is clear" said Conner as he checked to see if anyone was watching them, luckily they got to the hallway that lead out the school before being found by Ethan.

"Where have you been DR. O's been trying to call you both for ages" said Ethan.

"Sorry Ethan something came up" said Kira causing Conner to smirk at her response.

The three of them walked out the school together with Conner and Kira holding hands and walking in such a way that Ethan didn't notice and as Ethan was slightly in the lead Conner decided to be bold and lent in and kissed Kira.


End file.
